Filler
by writingmija
Summary: While Renesmee, Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens are away. Jacob and Leah will play. Jacob centric fic. JB/LC JB/RC Breaking Dawn spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 Good Idea

Authors Note: Story might suck. I randomly wrote it yesterday, so I decided to post it. Please review. I love reading criticism. Good or Bad. I don't own anything, by the way.

Enjoy!

* * *

Filler

I woke up late that day. I've been doing that for the past week.

I could hear Billy rowling past my room and into the kitchen. The clock beside me read me read 2:14 p.m. I havent slept that late since all the drama with the Cullens went down.

After the Volturi came and left, the Cullens decided to take a nice three week trip to Alaska. To eat lots of polorbears and wolves. I doubt though, that Bella or Nessie would actually care for the wolves. Well atleast that's what I hope.

On the wall in front of me I had clear view of the newly bought calender. Where I marked off the days until they got home. Today I get to mark off the seventh day.

Suddenly I heard rattling against the screen of my little window. A small gray wolf was jumping up in down scratching the window very annoyingly. I tossed the blanket, that could hardly fit me, over my head and tried to cover my ears. Annoying Leah.

Seconds later the scratching stopped. Now I can get more sleep. The reason I slepted so much was not that I was tired but my because my dreams contained Nessie. Not in the creepy way! Don't jump to that conclusion. But my dreams are of the future. I see the older Nessie. With her beautiful pale skin and reddish curls. Her long body with perfect features. Their the best dreams I ever had because it tells the truth and what I wait for every moment.

My thoughts were interrupted by instant pain against pain against my chest. Suddenly I heard playful barking and knew Leah jumped on top of me.

"Jesus Christ Leah! Get the hell off me!" I exclaimed pushing the wolf off me and jumping out of the bed. Leah watched me for a full minuete. I couldn't read her expression. I was starting to hate not knowing what she was thinking when not in wolf form. I was so used to hearing her every thought, feeling, and desire. But nope, not at this moment.

A second later she was slowing moving toward me, stretching each leg carefully with every step. I stood quietley, not having a single idea what she was doing.

After her slow walk towards we she rubbed her fur against my bare shins. She was circling her way around me, touching my body closly. The whole thing gave me goosebumps from my feet to the tip of my messy hair. I stood still, not daring to break her touch. At that moment I had the urge to transform into to my more comfortable form, but had no idea would happen next.

The wolf whose head was down, was suddenly head first with my knee. It seemed like she pondered the knee for a second, but suddenly knew what to do. Her long yet strangely appealing tongue was sliding from her mouth and onto my leg. Delicately she licked from the top of my knee to the far end of my thigh. The whole act was bizarre yet the best feeling the world. After that I was waiting for much more.

I was about to run out of the door, transform, and tell her to follow me but she suddenly ended the moment. Rolling her tongue back into her mouth, gave me a dark look, and ran out the dark. Once she was out the door I heard a small laugh from Billy. He must have guessed what we were doing. Not that we did _anything._

Wait! What was I thinking! How could I feel anything at all for Leah? I have Nessie. Who will grow up and become the beautiful, smart, and sexy person that I desperetley need. Not that I feel anything sexual or even romantic towards Nessie.

It would be pretty nice to "get some" every now and then. Bella's out of the picture since it would be weird to screw around with your future mother-in-law. But Leah…she could totally fill my needs for the next 6 ½ years. She would understand once Nessie is ready for me. Maybe by then she would imprint herself.

Now that I think of it, it's the perfect situation. I wonder why Quil's never thought of it. Get a lady to keep us happy until the kids grow up.

The next day I woke up early and forgot about the calendar. I ran out the door only minutes after getting up and began to run at extraordinary speed until I was fully transformed into a werewolf, also known as a "shape shifter" lately.

At that exact moment I could hear Leah's familiar voice ringing through my ears. I also heard Seth sounding uncharacteristically angry.

_Someone in a bad mood, _I said teasingly to Seth.

_You're such a playboy, _he mumbled sounding completely serious.

_Hey! I didn't do anything,_ I said defensively.

_As soon as you transformed I knew what you were thinking. AND I've had to hear Leah all night think about your so called sexy legs, _he retorted back, less serious this time.

_I've just been a lonely okay. Leah probably has too ever since S-, _

_SHHHH!_ _She's still listening, though trying not to._

_I know, _I said sadly.

_Well what about Nessie. She is, you know, you're imprint, the love of your life, the person you would die for. Don't think Edward and Bella would approve if you left their daughter, _he said disapprovingly.

_It's fine Seth. Nessie will never know. Neither will the bloodsuckers, _I said this confidently but had something in the back of my mind that was telling me something would go wrong.

Hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry if its dreadfully short. I hate writing beginings. If I have enough reviews I will post by Saturday. But even if I don't, I will post again by Monday.


	2. Chapter 2 Can't Resist

Chapter 2

I run through the forest swiftly heading towards Leah. In her mind are thoughts of regret. But she also has smut running through her mind.

I was very fascinated by her smutty thoughts. She would think of things I could have never thought of. I was very grateful she was older and had more experience than I did.

_LEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!!,_ I exclaimed in my thoughts.

_Please leave me alone. Can you transform so I can think in peace, _she growled.I was disappointed.

_What is there to think about?_

_You never think about anything!, _she yelled angrily

I stayed silent.

_That's wrong actually. All you think about is sex. First with Bella, then with the child, and now with me. You can't screw everybody Jacob!, _I thought what she said was pretty out of line and I suddenly didn't care what she thought.

We were just about half a mile away from each other now. I ran almost faster than I ever had and finally reached her.

I pounced. Not as hard as a usual attack but enough to get her to shut up. As much as I was attracted to her at the moment, I still found her extremely annoying.

_What… are you… doing, _she tried to utter out.

_Less thinking please. _

Suddenly she stopped trying to resist

I was on top. Her small wolf body was sprawled against the ground. Her claws were ripping through my skin. Other times that would feel extremely painful. But now I could not let her stop. Not this time. She had to keep going.

Wolf sex was much easier than human sex I presume. There's no hassle with clothes having to be taken off and as a wolf you can be more aggressive. You can do anything and everything it is too difficult to do as a human. You are fearless.

I knew if this moment was to end I would feel lonely once more. Her body against mine felt just right. Like our wolf bodies had this connection.

Her thoughts were very scrambled. First she was thinking, _How does this feel so good. How can I actually like this. _

Then she was suddenly happy. _I can't believe we're finally doing this. It's the best feeling ever._

Later she was feeling angry. _How is Jacob so fricken good at this. Why did he have to imprint on the child. Why couldn't it be me! _

That made me feel a bit guilty so I nibbled on her ears, she seemed to like that. _What was I worrying about. I have Jacob right now, no one will take him away. _I was satisfied with that.

_I can do this with you forever, _I told her as she scratched her long nails against my back.

_Please don't leave me, _she thought. I didn't answer her I just tried to concentrate on licking her back.

I woke up on the forest ground a few hours later. I didn't even remember stopping and falling asleep. I heard movements a few feet away and saw human formed (naked!) Leah sitting on a rock, watching me.

Quickly I got up but transformed back slowly. This was going to be awkward.


End file.
